


Confession

by emmadilla



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Arguing, Confessions, Confrontations, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: After the Winchesters catch Gabriel having some hanky panky with Rowena, Sam starts avoiding both the archangel and the reason he's pissed. It takes some convincing before he finally reveals why he's so angry about this one particular tryst.





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Day OTP Challenge
> 
> Day 23: Arguing

Sam resisted the urge to say something as Gabriel tucked his shirt into his pants and Rowena adjusted her clothes further. They had a job to do, they didn’t have time for petty squabbling. Petty squabbling over what, exactly? Sam wasn’t even sure. He knew Gabriel had his fun. He openly bragged about fucking porn stars, debutants, and just about anything with a pulse. This was nothing new. If anything, it was to be expected, since he was pretty sure it had been a while since he … well, you know. Truth be told, it shouldn’t bother him at all, considering it wasn’t anything out of character for the archangel.

 

But it _did_ bother him. It bothered him in ways he couldn’t even put words to. Bothered him somewhere deep in his soul. And he wasn’t even sure why.

 

No, he knew why. He just didn’t want to acknowledge it.

 

And so he grit his teeth and went on, the irritation seething just below the surface, rising exponentially whenever he was in the presence of the archangel. As a result, he started actively looking for ways to avoid Gabriel, and it worked. For a while. But then, the archangel must have sensed the avoidance somehow, realised he wasn’t seeing the younger Winchester as much as he normally would, and so he made it harder and harder for Sam to avoid him. At first it was just running into him in the hallways, but Sam would always be rushing off to do something and wouldn’t have time to chat. Then he had to start following him, trying to needle his way into whatever it was Sam was doing, but Sam was the master of brushing people off if he needed to. It just annoyed Sam more and more. _Why does he keep trying to talk to me? Why does he care? I’m sure Rowena can help him with whatever he needs … in more ways than one._ That line of thinking just made him more mad, more determined to shut the archangel out. Sam even considered lining his room with Enochian runes so that Gabriel couldn’t enter. But then Cas wouldn’t be able to enter, either, and then he would ask questions, and Sam would have to come up with some half-assed answer that wouldn’t make sense or else risk having to tell the truth and …

 

Nope, nope. Just nope. He’d just have to put up with Gabriel and hope the archangel got bored eventually and left him alone.

 

The only problem was, he severely underestimated the patience of angels.

 

I mean, then again, looking back … the angels had existed for eons, for countless years before the creation of the world, even. Being patient was easy, they were _made_ to outlast. And as patient as Sam liked to think he was in the best of times, it was nothing compared to the outright experience of Gabriel.

 

It was inevitable, then, that they eventually run into each other and have no choice but to interact for more than a few minutes. It was a small, semi-local case (having traversed the entire country before, a few hours out was considered local in relation to, say, San Bernardino), and Dean wanted it taken care of. And, _of course_ neither he nor Cas were available. Sam had argued about just working the case alone, like he had for so many other cases, but Sam’s stubbornness was outmatched by Dean’s, and so he had no choice. Grumbling angrily, he started stuffing some supplies in a bag, wanting to be thorough. It was, of course, at his peak annoyance when Gabriel decided to pop into his room, startling him.

 

Turning around and suddenly finding the archangel there made him stutter step, and he went through a whole gamut of emotions and reactions before he finally settled on, “Gabriel! Fuck, warn a guy next time, huh?”

 

Gabriel crossed his arms. “What is it?” It wasn’t an innocent inquiry, no. It was more of a statement, and acknowledge of _I know something is up, I just don’t know what it is_.

 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Nothing. I’m trying to pack.”

 

“Really? You don’t strike me as the type to ignore a friend over _nothing_.”

 

Sighing heavily, Sam pinched the bridge of his nose as he said, “Gabriel, look, it’s nothing. I’m just … going through something.” Yeah, that was a pretty safe bet, right?

 

Nope. “Well what is it? Maybe I can help you.”

 

He shook his head, stepping around the archangel. “You can’t. It’s fine.”

 

“Um, I beg to differ there, Samsquatch. You’ve been acting awfully weird lately, and maybe I’m misinterpreting things, but it doesn’t seem like you avoid anyone like you avoid me. So c’mon, tell me. What is it?”

 

Stuffing the last of what he needed in the bag, Sam zipped it closed and tried to insist, “It’s nothing, Gabriel.”

 

“It’s _something_ , and I know it’s something to do with me. So spit it out.”

 

At this point, Sam’s annoyance was out of control, boiling over. He had never wanted to tell anyone, much less the object of said annoyance, but with everything that had transpired in about the past hour, he was being steadily pushed past caring. So, throwing all caution to the wind, he turned and faced the archangel and threw at him, “Just … what the fuck, Gabriel? Rowena? _Really_?”

 

He shrugged. “Why not. She was available. Willing.”

 

“She’s _Rowena_. How do you know she wasn’t just using you?”

 

“Oh she was using me, alright. About as much as I was using her,” Gabriel quipped with a wink.

 

Sam sighed in frustration. “I swear, I don’t care who you fuck, but why her?”

 

“I dunno, Samsquatch, I just wanted to. Is this really why you’ve been so pissy with me? Why?”

 

The younger Winchester shifted on his feet, knowing that now the cat was out of the bag, it was getting time to acknowledge … the truth. The real crux of the matter. The whole reason he hadn’t even wanted to think about this or address it. “Because, I …” he started as he licked his lips, suddenly realising that he couldn’t do this. He just couldn’t. He could barely even bring himself to think the words, much less say them out loud. “You know what, never mind. It’s nothing.”

 

But Gabriel was far too perceptive. “Is it because _you_ wanted to fuck me?”

 

Sam’s gaze snapped up to meet his. “No!” he exclaimed, a little too hastily.

 

It did nothing to convince Gabe that the archangel wasn’t spot on. That infuriating grin started to spread as he tutted, “Sam, Sam, Sam … now why didn’t you just tell me?” Sam looked away, unable to look the archangel in the eye. Gabriel seemed to get the drift anyway. “Sam … are you having trouble accepting that you’re bi?”

 

“No! What? Don’t be ridiculous.”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Sure, Sammy boy. So tell me, how long have you been harbouring this crush on me?”

 

“I don’t … it’s not a crush!”

 

Damn, he had almost responded honestly and snatched it back at the last second. “So you’re upset not just because I had sex with someone that wasn’t _you_ … but because you had to see the immediate aftermath. Am I getting warm?”

 

Sam sighed, knowing the archangel had hit the nail on the head. “You’re blazing.”

 

The archangel shook his head as he stepped toward him. “I know that the Winchester men tend to be some of the most emotionally constipated men on this planet, but Sam, honey …” he reached out to grasp his hand, “being bi is perfectly fine. And, if you wanna, maybe, I dunno … _pursue_ something with me? Well, I can’t say that I wouldn’t be all for that.”

 

His eyebrow quirked as he finally moved to look Gabe in the eye. “You … you would?”

 

“With you? Hells yes! I mean, I’d thought I’d been picking something up from you for _years_ , but … you know, I didn’t wanna just assume. And then, shit happened, I had to fake my death, yadda yadda yadda. But that doesn’t mean we can’t start now.”

 

For the first time in … well, Sam wasn’t even sure anymore … he smiled. The kind that filled his face and crinkled the skin around his eyes and just _beamed_. “Yeah, I … I think I’d like that.”

 

Gabriel flashed him a smile of his own and pulled him down to seal it with a kiss, his lips pressing firmly against Sam’s as the archangel made his claim.


End file.
